Sorrows of Being An Angel
by Wolfingsmeier
Summary: Angelman syndrome membuat para pengidapnya memiliki senyum abadi. Seharusnya itu adalah hal yang bagus, tapi Psyche diajari hidup bahwa dunia tidak setulus senyumnya. Terutama jika orang yang paling disayanginya membenci senyumnya. Tribute to people with Angelman Syndrome. [Chapter 2 Update!]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Tsugaru (diadaptasi dari Shizuo Heiwajima) dan Psyche (Diadaptasi dari Izaya Orihara) berasal dari serial Durarara! Milik Ryohgo Narita.

"Selamat datang."

"Tsugaru! Berilah salam pada adikmu."

"Adik..?"

"Namanya Psyche." Orang asing yang ditunjukkan itu tersenyum. Senyum yang lebar dan terlihat tulus bahagia."Dia sedikit berbeda, tapi Ibu yakin kau bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya."

Tsugaru mengamati adik barunya baik-baik. Senyumnya itu, tanpa malu dan ragu sedikitpun dia tunjukkan padanya. Pada saat itu Tsugaru memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai adik barunya ini, dan dia membalas senyumannya dengan senyum yang sama tulusnya. Kemudian, senyum Psyche terkembang makin lebar dan pipinya merona malu.

Apa yang berbeda? Psyche, adik barunya ini, tampak seperti anak manis biasa yang Tsugaru takkan pernah keberatan untuk memiliki adik sepertinya.

"Peluklah dia, Psyche." Ibunya menyemangati, menepuk pundak anak lelaki berambut hitam itu."Tsugaru, biarkan dia memelukmu. Ayo, Psyche? Tsugaru juga menyayangimu."

Psyche melirik Ibu Tsugaru beberapa kali, tampak ragu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia memberanikan diri, dan dengan senyum yang sama dia berlari kecil mendekati Tsugaru. Tsugaru merentangkan lengannya, menerima adik barunya itu di pelukannya.

Tetapi—

"Awas!"

Saat itulah Tsugaru menyadari apa yang beda dari Psyche.

Kaki-kaki kecil adik barunya itu sungguh tidak kokoh memijak lantai, langkahnya canggung dan goyah—untunglah Tsugaru menangkapnya dengan sigap, walau lutut Psyche sudah terlanjur membentur lantai.

Dan lengannya.

Patah-patah mencengkeram bahu Tsugaru. Jemarinya gemetaran meremas baju kakaknya. Wajahnya—senyum itu luntur menjadi ekspresi yang tidak Tsugaru mengerti—mungkin ketakutan, tapi tidak kaget.. lebih seperti, cemas?

Matanya melebar ketakutan menatap Tsugaru, bibirnya gemetaran seperti akan menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memegangmu." Tsugaru berkata, berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan serta-merta, senyum lebar itu terkembang kembali, bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang malu-malu menuruni pipinya.

Tsugaru saat itu berpikir senyum itu indah. Apapun yang terjadi, suatu senyum tulus akan membantu meringankan beban keadaan. Dan senyum Psyche, dia sangat menyukainya.

"Aduh, lain kali jangan berlari, Psyche." Ibu mereka datang menghampiri, membantu Psyche berdiri."Psyche akan berada di kelas 1 di SD yang sama denganmu, Tsugaru. Jagalah dia. Siap?"

"Siap, bu."

Mereka semua saling tersenyum, membagi kebahagiaan atas datangnya keluarga baru ke hidup mereka. Sudah lama Tsugaru menginginkan adik, dan hari ini harapannya itu terwujud.

Dan begitulah hari-hari mereka dimulai. Awal yang indah.

Tapi kita semua tahu bahwa awal yang indah tidak selalu menuntun ke akhir yang indah.

Begitupula hal yang indah tidak selalu menuntun ke hal lain yang lebih indah.

Tsugaru tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana dia akan tahu jika hal indah yang dia sukai ini akan memuakkannya di kemudian hari? Tidak pernah dia sangka. Tidak pernah terpikirkan, maka tidak pernah dia pertanyakan. Seandainya dia tanya pun, siapa yang bisa jawab?

Waktu.

Ya, Hanya waktu yang bisa menyingkap hal-hal yang paling tersembunyi.

Di sisi lain, Psyche—yang sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga baik yang mau menerima dia apa adanya, walau dengan ketidakmampuannya, tidak akan mempedulikan hal-hal pahit yang mungkin terjadi. Cukup sudah dia mengalaminya karena cacat sialnya, yang sekarang dia ingin lakukan hanya memimpikan hal-hal indah.

Cacat apa?

Adakah yang menyadari Psyche tidak berbicara sama sekali?

Lagi-lagi, ada yang sadar, tapi tidak peduli. Sampai akhirnya kenyataan itu _ternyata_ adalah hal penting di kemudian hari.

Biarkan waktu bergulir dan menyingkap apa saja kenyataan teracuhkan yang ternyata penting.


	2. Chapter 1: Hatred Discovery

_**Simptom**_

_Karakteristik dan pertanda pengidap Angelman Syndrome: _

_Keterlambatan perkembangan, seperti kurangnya kemampuan pelafalan bicara dan merangkak pada umur 6-12 bulan, serta keterbelakangan intelektual._

_Sangat jarang berbicara_

_Ketidakmampuan untuk menjaga keseimbangan, juga dalam berjalan (ataxia) _

_Kecanggungan dan gemetar di pergerakan lengan dan tangan_

_Sering tersenyum dan tertawa_

_Kepribadian yang riang dan menyenangkan_

_Pengidap Angelman Syndrome juga bisa memiliki pertanda di bawah ini: _

_Kekakuan , biasa terjadi pada umur 2-3 tahun_

_Pergerakan yang kaku dan patah-patah…_

* * *

Cukup sampai disana. Tsugaru mengklik tombol 'close' pada browser di laptopnya, lalu mendesah panjang dan menyandarkan diri pada kursi.

2 Tahun telah berlalu sejak Psyche menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini sebagai anggota keluarga baru, dan baru saat inilah terlintas di pikiran Tsugaru untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang berbeda pada adiknya. Ternyata perbedaan itu ada namanya, dan namanya adalah 'Angelman Syndrome'.

Jika keadaan saat ini masih sama seperti dahulu, maka Tsugaru akan berpikir betapa nama indah itu cocok dengan senyum indah para 'pengidap'nya.

Tapi keadaan telah banyak berubah dalam 2 tahun ini.

Dan perasaan Tsugaru pada adiknya yang dulu begitu ia sayang, perlahan berubah. Karena 1 hal yang sama persis: senyumnya. Betapa kekesalan menggemuruh di dadanya ketika Ia melihat senyum tulus itu.

Mungkin itu bukan salah Psyche. Lalu salah siapa? Salah Tsugaru yang semakin tidak punya waktu menjadi kakaknya? Salah orangtuanya yang makin tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Atau salah Psyche karena mengidap penyakit itu..?

Buru-buru Tsugaru menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan pikiran rendahan itu jauh-jauh. Tidak.

Mungkin ini salah keadaan. Salah kenyataan.

Dunia sungguh sialan.

Ya, Mungkin saja…

Bagaimanapun, Tsugaru butuh sesuatu untuk disalahkan. Dan yang paling mungkin disalahkan tanpa akan melawan adalah keadaan. Betapapun pengecutnya tindakan itu, Tsugaru tidak mau peduli.

Dia benci orangtuanya.

Dia benci Psyche.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri, karena berubah menjadi orang yang begitu pembenci.

Tsugaru yang kini telah beranjak remaja bangkit dari kursi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang kini mulai terlalu kecil untuknya. Tidak nyaman. Ujung kakinya terkulai di ujung ranjang. Dia takkan mengharapkan orangtuanya mengetahui itu dan membelikannya ranjang baru.

Mereka takkan peduli.

Bahkan mungkin saja mereka malah menyuruh Tsugaru tidur di ranjang mereka, yang sudah sangat jarang mereka tempati.

Persetan.

Dengan itu, Tsugaru menutup matanya, dan tidak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Psyche, tidak bisa mengerti perubahan perlakuan Tsugaru padanya. Baginya Tsugaru tetaplah Tsugaru yang dulu menangkapnya ketika dia goyah dari jalannya, Tsugaru yang membalas senyumannya, Tsugaru yang menawarkan pelukan padanya, Tsugaru yang mengajari _segala hal_ padanya, Tsugaru yang berarti _segalanya_ baginya.

Tidak ada kata berubah di kamus Psyche.

Semua terlihat sama, sama menyenangkannya, sama baiknya, sama pantas untuk mendapat senyumnya.

Dunia memang indah.

Tsugaru yang menunjukkannya. Dan Psyche selalu berpikir Tsugaru sama indahnya dengan dunia yang dia kenalkan padanya.

Psyche tidak tahu namanya, tapi seandainya dia tahu—perasaan yang aneh dan menggelitik, hangat dan berbunga-bunga ini, namanya kasih sayang.

Semuanya, semuanya untuk Tsugaru.


	3. Chapter 2: I hate my own smile

"Tapi, bu—"

"Nantilah, Tsugaru. "

"Ibu, aku mendapat—"

"Kau bisa mengerti kan? Tsugaru? Ibu sedang sibuk."

"—aku.."

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau ajari Psyche. Dia tampak sedikit kesulitan dengan pelajarannya."

Psyche..?

Dia….lagi?

* * *

"Sudah Ibu bilang, Tsugaru, adikmu itu punya kekurangan. Cobalah kau bimbing dengan benar, kalau begitu kan tidak akan begini jadinya."

"Sudah kubilang, Ibu, aku sudah memeganginya, tapi dia—"

"Tetap saja, kamu seharusnya—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya bagi Tsugaru hanya dengungan samar. Dia tidak mau mendengar lagi. Betapa jahat Ibunya, memarahinya atas kejadian yang bukan salahnya. Psyche jatuh saat sedang meniti pagar rendah di taman, dan saat jatuh dia menimpa Tsugaru. Psyche terluka gores dan terkilir,dan lengan Tsugaru patah. Jelas siapa yang menjadi korban disini?

Tapi lagi-lagi Psyche yang dibela. Dia yang benar.

Dia lagi.

* * *

Tsugaru bergegas ke kamarnya, mengacuhkan Psyche yang berusaha menyusulnya dengan langkah-langkah canggung. Dia tidak peduli. Saat ini dia tidak ingin melihat wajah adik sialnya itu. Dia selalu berpikir dia adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak mudah marah, karena memang semua hal terasa wajar baginya. Tidak perlu marah, tidak perlu marah. Tapi ini lain.

Bukankah wajar bagi Tsugaru untuk marah jika pekerjaan kelompok sekolahnya, yang telah susah-payah dia dan teman-temannya buat dalam seminggu, hancur berantakan?

Dia cukup yakin Psyche tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas itu, dan cukup yakin betapa kecewanya teman-temannya jika mendengarnya. Tapi yang membuatnya meradang adalah penekanan Ibunya bahwa 'Tsugaru tidak boleh marah pada Psyche karena Psyche lemah' berlaku dalam situasi apapun, bahkan ketika Psyche jelas-jelas bersalah.

Tsugaru tidak boleh marah.

"—Tsu-"suara Psyche mendecit di belakangnya, mudah ditebak, sedang menahan tangis. Tsugaru membanting pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Psyche berusaha masuk, tapi Tsugaru berdiri di ambang pintu dan menghalanginya.

"Apa maumu?" katanya dingin, menatap Psyche yang membalas pandangannya dengan mata yang nanar ketakutan.

"Ma-" Psyche mengernyit, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Napasnya naik-turun dan putus-putus secara tidak teratur—dia benar-benar ketakutan, dan air mata mulai menggenang di ekor matanya. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul-mukulkannya ke dadanya, mengatakan 'maaf' dengan bahasa isyarat. Bibirnya juga mengulang-ulang 'maaf' bisu, tapi aliran airmata yang mulai menuruni pipinya dengan deras, seharusnya sudah lebih cukup menyampaikan penyesalan Psyche.

Tsugaru tahu itu, tapi dia sudah tidak mau peduli.

"Mengucapkan maaf saja kau tidak bisa!" bentak Tsugaru."Kutanya apa sih maumu? Apa yang kauinginkan dari merusak pekerjaanku, apa?! Kau ingin melihatku dimarahi Ibu? Kau ingin dibela lagi olehnya, Iya?! Aku bukan marah karena kau menghancurkan proyekku, aku hanya muak melihatmu selalu benar, dan selalu dibenarkan! Jika yang kamu ingin adalah perhatian Ibu, ambil semua sana! Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Tsugaru telah melihat betapa mata nanar Psyche membesar mendengarnya, dan betapa wajahnya seketika kehilangan semua keceriaan yang biasanya selalu ada disana. Tapi dia tidak peduli dan tetap berbicara.

"Semua orang berkata betapa senyummu indah." Dia tertawa pahit."Sejak ada kau, anak Ibuku memang cuma kau. Dia tidak punya kakak bernama Tsugaru, tidak pernah ada. Kamu dan senyummu menghapus keberadaanku, dan kamu tahu? Aku sudah tahu mengapa sebenarnya kau selalu tersenyum." Katanya dengan suara gemetaran menahan marah."Itu senyum kemenangan karena kau telah berhasil merebut orangtuaku dariku."

Kedua mata itu melebar kembali, dan Psyche terisak berusaha mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang pastinya sebuah sangkalan, tapi terlambat sudah. Tsugaru sudah terlalu muak. Dia selama ini berpikir bahwa kata-kata ini tidaklah boleh diucapkan terutama pada keluarganya, tapi dia telah memutuskan bahwa baginya Psyche bukanlah lagi bagian dari keluarganya.

Maka dia mengatakannya.

"Aku benci padamu."

Dan hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum dia membanting pintu kamarnya menutup, memisahkan dia dan Psyche yang tangisnya langsung pecah mendengarnya.

* * *

'Psyche pikir kakak menyukai senyum Psyche karena setiap psyche tersenyum, kakak juga tersenyum.'

'Psyche tidak ingin Ibu, Psyche hanya ingin kakak.'

'Maafkan Psyche karena selalu merepotkan. Psyche ingin bisa berguna bagi kakak.'

'Psyche tidak keberatan menjadi salah kalau kakak bisa menjadi benar.'

Semua itu, Semua itu tidak dapat Psyche katakan. Semua ini juga karena kesalahan Psyche yang terlahir cacat, tumbuh dengan cacat, dan sampai hari ini pun cacat. Selama ini Psyche selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan memberi Psyche cacat ini karena Tuhan menyukai Psyche dan memberinya senyum abadi, atau begitulah kata Bunda di panti dulu. Psyche tidak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan ataupun orang-orang, karena Psyche sudah belajar untuk menerima cacatnya sebagai bagian dari dirinya.

Dan Psyche terutama sejak diadopsi oleh Ibu dan Ayah dan menjadi adik Tsugaru, selalu bahagia dan tidak merasa ada masalah apapun dengan cacatnya, itu semua karena kehangatan mereka yang menerima Psyche apa adanya. Bahkan, kecacatannya ini menjadi hal penting dalam kedekatan mereka. Psyche semakin yakin bahwa cacatnya ini bukanlah cacat, juga bukan penyakit, tapi hanya perbedaan kecil yang bisa jadi kekurangan ataupun kelebihan. Dia telah lupa bahwa pernah terjadi di hidupnya dulu, masa ketika dia tidak dianggap manusia karena cacatnya. Ingatan itu telah pudar, tapi kejadian hari ini mengingatkannya kembali.

Ternyata memiliki cacat _memang_ salah.

Psyche teringat boneka di toko. Boneka itu disingkirkan ke tumpukan 'untuk dibakar' oleh si penjaga toko karena sebelah matanya salah dijahit sehingga bentuknya tidak bagus. Dia disingkirkan karena cacat. Begitu pula baju-baju dan celana-celana yang memiliki cacat, harganya dipasang sangat murah karena jika tidak begitu, tidak akan ada yang menginginkannya.

Ternyata memiliki cacat memang _benar-benar_ salah.

Apakah itu juga yang seharusnya terjadi pada Psyche? Disingkirkan dari kumpulannya? Diumbar-umbar, direndahkan, dan dipertontonkan untuk jadi pusat perhatian? Karena cacatnya?

Mungkin iya. Buktinya, bahkan orang yang paling disukainya di dunia ini tidak menginginkannya. Semua karena Psyche cacat.

Psyche meraih cermin di pinggir kasurnya, dan menatap pantulan dirinya disana.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia membenci senyumannya sendiri.


End file.
